When people want to meet at a physical location, the meeting place and time to the location typically need to be coordinated based on the current physical location of each person, possible routes by each person to the meeting, and travel conditions (e.g., traffic) related to each of the possible routes. Currently, this coordination effort is typically performed using communications devices such as cell phones, which lack the software tools for efficient planning and communication for such purposes. Furthermore, the conditions under which the meeting is planned can change dynamically thereby requiring frequent (e.g., continuous) updates of the associated data to derive the estimated time-of-arrival of the participating people, based on route and destination, for example.